The invention relates to connector apparatus and assembly for connecting the ends of beams and the like structural components. The invention is particularly advantageous in connecting structured beams together in space as part of large space platform assemblies for supporting later space missions. The connector apparatus may also be utilized to connect parts and equipment to existing structures.
Heretofore, conventional connector methods have been utilized in the assembly of structures in space such as the use of nuts and bolts and flanges However, these connections require significant manual work to engage and disengage.
Other prior devices have used pyrotechniques to form connection between the ends of beams and like structural members. However, these techniques require the use of explosive charges sensitive to RF environments which can be quite strong during orbital platform assembly operations rendering these techniques undesirable. Furthermore, such a connection is permanent and cannot be separated without destruction of the connection joint and do not provide for automatic alignment of the members.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for connecting structural members such as utilized in the construction of large assemblies orbiting in space which requires little or no manual labor and may be easily automated.
Another important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for connecting opposing ends of structural beams which provides reliability in alignment and positive connection.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide simple yet reliable apparatus for connecting opposing ends of structural beams and the like which affords quick connection and disconnection with no extra tools.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for connecting free ends of structural beams and the like, particularly in space, which can accommodate compression, tension, and torque loads.
Yet another important object of the present invention is to provide apparatus for connecting free ends of structural beams and the like when moved laterally into place wherein the connector apparatus requires no relative longitudinal movement between the ends of the beams or members being connected to make a connection joint.